You Can't Judge A Book
by Twisted Luck
Summary: Allen is a girl, but very few know this. She and Lenalee are going on a mission for innocence as a married couple. However the roles are switched. How will 'Lee' deal with being a husband to Ellen?
1. The beginning to the madness

Hello! This is my first story and I hope you enjoy. I'd like to give thanks to Allen The Musicion for all the help that they have given me in creating this.

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man...

* * *

Allen was minding his own business and eating his breakfast, when all hell broke loose. Lavi, his best friend and (as he says) adopted big brother, ran into the room, tripped over something, and went flying through the air towards Allen's mountain of food. Following, a crash rang, and a ton of food went flying through the whole cafeteria. Allen glared at the unfortunate boy who had interrupted his meal. Knowing the exorcist's views on wasted food, Lavi shrank back and attempted to blend in with the remainder of the food left on the table, he said in a small voice, "Komui wants to see you Allen."

Allen left the table, still glaring at his friend. Unspoken promises of pain and torture for wasting food caused Lavi to shrink back even more into the uneaten food. As Allen left the cafeteria, he couldn't help but laugh at his friend's expression. It was too funny. As he made his way up to the office where Komui would probably be, he ran into Lenalee. Allen felt sorry for the girl, as she had just gotten her innocence back, but Komui would probably never stop lamenting the loss of her hair.

"We get a mission together, Allen! Can you believe it?" the excited girl exclaimed.

"A mission?" Allen asked, "I was just told to go see Komui…"

Lenalee didn't let him finish his sentence, grabbed Allen's arm and proceeded to drag him to Komui's office. When they entered the room, Komui waved for them to sit down and handed them their black folders.

"You two will be going undercover to the town of Karmel to find and retrieve innocence. You will also be going as a married couple…" Komui trailed off and looked at Allen and Lenalee, "But Allen, you will be going as the wife and Lenalee will be going as your husband."

Lenalee jumped up. "WHA-" Lenalee started to exclaim, when Komui put a hand over her mouth.

"But Lenalee!! I want all those nasty men out there to stay away from you!" Komui cried, tears rapidly falling out of his eyes.

Allen, now familiar with Komui's attitude towards his younger sister, shook his head and placed his hand on Lenalee's shoulder. "Why don't we just do as he says? It's not like you are going to change his mind," he spoke softly, smiling gently. He turned towards the older man holding on to Lenalee, with an evil look on his face, leaned in close to whisper into his ear, "I'll dress up as a girl this once for Lenalee's sake, but if you ever decide to make me cross-dress again…" Leaving his threat open as the man already looked incredibly scared, he turned towards Lenalee, smiling once more. "Let's just get this over with," He said as he plopped down onto the couch, ready to hear more details. Lenalee followed Allen's lead although she did not look too excited now.

Komui, not wanting to face any more of the white haired exorcist's wrath, said, "Allen you need to go down to the medical department, as the Matron has your clothing and everything else you need to get ready for this mission. Lenalee you stay here, as I need to talk to you."

Allen frowned, but left the room. Komui shut the door behind him. "Lenalee, you cannot tell Allen, but he's going to be getting a shot that will effectively hide his innocence, but he cannot fight for the next few months. His innocence will look and act like a normal arm. Please watch out for him."

* * *

In the infirmary, Allen was sitting down in the back room. Out of every one in the Order, only the Matron knew that Allen was a girl, and that was only because she got caught sneaking sanitary items out of one of the medical cabinets a few weeks after she arrived. She was also the only one that knew that her name was Ellen. The matron knowing her secret turned out to be a good thing, since Ellen got herself injured on almost every mission she went on.

Ellen decided that it was time to get changed into her disguise. She took off her wig to reveal thick, white, wavy hair that went past her butt; she got undressed and unwrapped the bindings from her chest and put on the dress the matron had given her. It was a very modest, high necked, light purple gown. She also slipped on the small pair of heals. Next was the makeup. She put some on the left side of her face to see if it would cover the curse and looked into the small handheld mirror. To her surprise it did. After that she continued to apply her makeup. Then she looked around the room for a mirror to see if there was anything else that she needed to do to complete her disguise. Not finding one she opened the door, and walked out of the room to find Lenalee talking to the matron. Both turned to see Ellen trying to sneak back into the little room.

Lenalee grabbed Ellen's arm and dragged her into the room. "I'm Lenalee! Welcome to the Black Order…" She turned to the matron to find out the girl's name.

The matron had covered her mouth with her hand and was trying hard not to laugh as Ellen pulled her hand out of Lenalee's grip and exclaimed, "I'm Allen, you idiot!"

Lenalee's face was the picture of shock. "But how…?" She mumbled and then realized what their mission was again, "Oh!"

The matron, still trying not to laugh, went over to Ellen and told her that she needed to get a shot. Ellen pulled up her right sleeve to comply with the matron's wishes. "Not that arm," the matron said, "It has to be the left arm." Slightly confused, Ellen pulled up her left sleeve. The matron took a syringe and found a vein in the crook of Ellen's arm. After the shot was administered, a loud growl came from the direction of Ellen's stomach.

Pointedly looking at both women, Ellen said, "What? Lavi interrupted my breakfast and-" Ellen broke off her sentence as both the matron and Lenalee were howling with laughter. "Fine! I'll go by myself!" Ellen exclaimed as she left the room. Lenalee ran to catch up with her friend as she went to join her for a snack.

* * *

Lavi was still in the cafeteria, as he had to clean up the mess he had made that morning. He saw Lenalee enter followed by an unknown young woman. "STRIKE!" He exclaimed, and ran over to them. Lavi went right next to the woman and started to introduce himself, when he finally noticed the murderous expression on her face.

She grabbed the front of his shirt, got right into his face and said, in a too familiar voice, "If you ever flirt with me again I will not hesitate to hurt you, Lavi."

Lavi's face went white as he realized just who he was talking to. This was not good. Along with this morning's catastrophe, he had just flirted with Allen.

Dropping the death grip that she had on his shirt, Ellen went to order some food from Jerry.

* * *

Please review! Thank you for reading!


	2. Komui and Akuma

I appologise for the long wait. This would have been out earlier had I not been in a car accident and suffered from a concussion.

Thank you to Waterlit, Fret, Reddoggie, The 14th Musician, and Allen The Musician for reviewing. Thank you to those who have favorited this story.

Disclaimer- I tried to get the rights to DGM on e-bay last night, but I got out done by Katsura Hoshino...

* * *

Ellen stood outside of the small room she changed in earlier. She heard the sounds, almost like battle noises, from inside the room, the Matron trying to get Lenalee to look like a proper male, and Lenalee's numerous complaints. 10 minutes later Lenalee managed to escape the Matron's hold and slam the door shut, her face red, clothes askew, hair a mess and panting heavily. Ellen, being Ellen, was deciding on whether or not to threaten to bring her to Komui in the state she was in and see how he took it. Lenalee, noticing the creepy grin on her friend's face, was wondering if it was such a good idea to leave the matron. Tentatively she opened the door, forgetting that the matron was still in there, and shrieked when she felt the cold, long fingered hands grab her and pulled her back into the room.

The battle sounds resumed and after 15 minutes had passed, the matron stepped out of the room, looking none the worse for wear, every hair in place. She motioned for Ellen to look into the room to look at Lenalee. She was making her way through the doorway when a shout of, "NO!" reached her ears as the door slammed her back into the main infirmary room. Having crash landed onto one of the beds, Ellen was attempting to free herself from the sheets she was entangled in.

Neither Ellen nor the Matron was happy about this. Ellen chose to talk to Lenalee first, "Lenalee, if you don't come out of the room now, I'll be forced to tell your brother that you plan to elope and run away."

The door didn't budge, but a small 'Eep!' was heard behind it. The matron did not like being kept out of a part of HER infirmary. She turned the handle and pushed with all her might. She _was_ known for being able to hold struggling, injured exorcists (cough, Kanda, cough) in bed for a reason. The door was slowly inching open. Ellen, finally untangled, joined the matron in pushing the door open. With the both of them pushing, the door opened quite quickly. Inside the newly opened room, they found Lenalee leaning on the wall, pouting. Ellen gaped at her friend. Lenalee actually made a decent male, not as good as Ellen, but decent none the less.

Ellen gawked at her friend, taking in her transformed appearance. Instead of the skirt and short coat that she normally wore Lenalee was dressed in loose fitting black trousers. This helped to conceal her obviously female figure and, to further help with this, she wore a suit coat over a white button up shirt. A black tie completed the outfit, adding to the overall affect.

Noticing Ellen's reaction, Lenalee gasped out, "This is so restricting. It's worse than a corset and I almost can't breathe."

Ellen looked over at the matron who was shaking with suppressed laughter, "I bound her breasts. She's not very comfortable with it."

"Understatement of the year," Lenalee muttered under her breath.

Lenalee left the infirmary before Ellen did, so she didn't see the angry glare her friend was giving her. The matron didn't even get the chance to walk under the door way when a scream pierced the air.

"LENALEE! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?!?"

Ellen and Lenalee turned to look at the disturbance and saw a certain annoying older brother running down the hallway as fast as he could towards them. Before anyone could stop him, Komui had his arms around his little sister, and was yelling at the matron, "How could you do this to my sweet, innocent Lenalee? Why would you do such a horrendous thing t-" He never got any further because Lenalee, not enjoying the attention, kicked her brother on the shin to shut him up. As he lay on the floor, Komui seemed to notice something. "Matron, have you always had that lovely little assistant?" before the Matron could say anything on the matter, Komui had grabbed Ellen, "Congratulations on being here. We needed another girl in this drab old tower. Now Lenalee has a pretty friend to play with instead of those nasty, dirty boys."

The three women just stared at Komui for a moment, and he felt quite uncomfortable as he did not know why they were staring at him like he was an idiot.

The moment passed and Lenalee, noticing the look of raw anger on Ellen's face, started to back away from her friend and her brother, not wanting to be a part of the chaos that ensued.

Ellen exploded, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?!" Komui started looking really nervous when Ellen continued, "I'M ALLEN, DAMN IT!!!"

Komui's eyes grew as big as saucers at this revelation. Lenalee and the matron were trying not to laugh at their friend's distress. It was then Ellen got distracted by something moving and tugging her hair. She reached up and grabbed the offending thing and bringing it around her shoulder to get a better look. It was Timcampy completely entangled in the white strands, "Tim? When did you g-" The words died on her lips when Tim opened his mouth and showed them a picture of Lenalee, her face red, clothes askew, hair a mess and panting heavily (remember this?). Komui instantly went nuts, pacing around ranting of what he would do to the one who took his lovely sister's innocence. Lenalee was in shock over this new complication. Ellen simply looked at the golem that she was trying to untangle and asked, "How did you get that image? I didn't see you there."

Komui, amid his angry ranting, heard Ellen. "IT WAS YOU!" he exclaimed, as he went from angry older brother to mad scientist, "You shall pay for what you did to my Lenalee! KOMURIN ARMY! ATTACK!" He brought his arm up pointing at Allen. No one moved for about 10 seconds. Komui looked somewhat confused as he repeated, "KOMURIN ARMY! ATTACK!" multiple times. Mystified, Komui went to the lab he used to create his Komurins. There he found a scene from his worst nightmares (aside from the ones with Lenalee and another man in them of course). His precious Komurins were all destroyed. Some had been smashed and others had been slashed to pieces. There were only two people in the order who could commit such an atrocity. Allen, Lenalee and the matron had just caught up to Komui when they saw the carnage. A sadistic grin broke out on Komui's face, as he shouted to the order, "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

* * *

Lenalee and Ellen were sitting on the train, bored out of their minds. Ellen not wanting to make small talk, only because it would make it sound like she was a girl in front of Lenalee. Lenalee, on the other hand was completely quiet from the embarrassing treatment she had received from her brother. The train ride seemed to last forever, when it was only a three hour trip. The awkward silence evaporated when Ellen told her friend that she needed some fresh air before they got on the next train, and walked out of the station.

Ellen was somewhat preoccupied by the conversation she had with Inspector Leverrier. What was all that about her being a Noah? Complete nonsense is what it was. Not realizing what she was doing she started to sing.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honou_

Ellen was being approached by several people, looking like they were drawn in by the song she was singing.

_Hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichini taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

She woke up from her thoughts and found herself surrounded by a crowd of people. What was worse in her mind was that even though she found herself singing the song from the ark, she couldn't stop, she couldn't even move.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikitsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

Her left eye activated. The crowd around her, listening to her sing, were not human. Ellen found herself surrounded by Akuma. And it seemed that there was nothing she could do about it. Is this what it means to be a Noah?

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka kono ko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaide te ni kisu wo_

After she held out that last note, Ellen found that she could move again. She quickly put her hand into her pocket, brought out Tim and told him to bring Lenalee as quickly as he could. The Akuma around her seemed to be in a kind of daze. Ellen mentally told her arm to activate. She didn't feel the familiar tingle and stretching of her innocence. Ellen looked at her left arm and found, to her horror, that the skin was pink instead of black. There was no trace that she'd ever had innocence in her arm.

Ellen didn't like the wave of helplessness that washed over her. She hadn't felt like this since training in India with Master Cross. She stared at the Akuma. Every one of them was in a daze, swaying back and forth in a rhythm no one else seemed to hear. Ellen didn't know what to do, she couldn't move or she would risk waking them. There seemed no way for her to be able to fight.

A large, dark shadow flew over head and landed next to Ellen, who was grabbed and moved out of her position. She looked up into Lenalee's eyes. "Lenalee?" she asked weakly, "Why can't I fight?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she was immediately shushed.

When they landed back at the station, Lenalee asked her friend what happened. Ellen told her that she found herself surrounded by Level 1 Akuma but left out what she had been doing to cause it. Lenalee sharply told her to stay put while she dealt with the Akuma.

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading my story.

Many thanks to Allen The Musician for encourageing me to finish this chapter and for being my beta!

I'm still a bit unsure about the second half. What do you all think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I am the sister of twisted luck. It took me forever to make some semblance of sense from the jumble of passwords she left. I'm sad to say that she was deployed and was killed in action two years ago. She was travelling and was on her way to Germany to get ready to come home, so all the things she had with her were destroyed. I wanted to let all of the people who read her work know. Thank You...


End file.
